


Heaven

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Some what a song fic but not really, korra/asami - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: She has to be honest with herself, before Bolin’s question last night, she had never really thought about heaven much or what it would possibly look like after they had all passed on. Bolin even played the song for her so she could get a better understanding to what he meant when he said that Opal was his heaven.
Relationships: Korra/Asami
Kudos: 17





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Korrasami fic :) please let me know what you guys think of it and if I should do more :)

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK

Everybody's talkin' 'bout heaven like they just can't wait to go  
They're sayin' how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lyin' next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this, mm  
Heaven Kane Brown

~~~~~~~~~

Korra would be the first one to wake up in the mornings. Her blue eyes opening slowly, her arm muscles popping as she stretched them out above her head, yawning as she rub the sleep from her eyes. She chuckled quietly so she wouldn’t wake up her beautiful raven haired girlfriend Asami who was sleeping next to her, her hair spread out across the pillow that she was sleeping on with her mouth slightly open. She chuckled again because she wanted so badly to take a picture of her sleeping but knew that there would be serious consequences if she did that to her. 

She sighed happily in content, still couldn’t believe that her and Asami have been together for a full year! 

The two of them had decided when they first started dating to keep it a secret from their friends and family after they discovered their bisexuality. However, one of their friends Bolin had noticed that the two were dating right away but promised them both that he wouldn’t say anything until they were ready to tell people first on their own. Which to them, was a surprise because usually he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut most times. 

Korra turned over in the covers to look at her lovely girlfriend once more, admiring her beauty, the way that her mouth was still hanging open as she slept. She was surprised that she was not talking in her sleep like she would usually do whenever they had a sleepover after a night out with their friends. 

Speaking of her friends, her mind wondered back to a conversation that she had with Bolin last night at their bonfire hangout. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around Asami and looked up at the ceiling above her. It was a strange conversation she has to admit to herself but the more she thought about it over and over, the more she somewhat understood it.

Korra stared at Bolin as he blew out the burning marshmallow at the end of a stick that he was holding, shoving down the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed it without even chewing it first. She chuckled at him. “ Dude! Slow down! There’s plenty more in the bag!” she told him, pointing at the bag that was sitting near the bonfire. “You are going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that!” 

Bolin wiped his mouth using the back of his hand before reaching down to grab another marshmallow from the bag and putting it on the stick and placing it near the fire, “sorry! It’s just so damn good and chewy!” 

Korra rolled her blue eyes and shook her head at him, knowing for a fact that he won’t listen to her reasoning and he would just have to learn the hard way. She raised an eyebrow as he took another bite, smiling as he swallowed it, “whatever dude, I’ve tried.” 

Bolin waved her off as he sat his stick down next to him, glancing over across from them at his sweet, adorable girlfriend Opal, who was laughing and talking to Korra’s girlfriend Asami, their heads close together as Asami told Opal something in her ear which made Opal laughed again. He smiled when Opal looked at him briefly with a huge smile on her face before looking back at Asami. 

“Hey Korra,” he muttered, as he turned away from his girlfriend, looking deeply into the orange flames of the bonfire in front of him, “do you think about what heaven would be like after we all had passed away?” 

Korra stopped mid chew of her marshmallow at Bolin’s strange and weird question. “What do you mean?” 

Bolin shook his head in embarrassment at how strange his question had sounded just now, laughing nervously at the strange look Korra was giving him. “It’s nothing weird I promise!” he told her hurriedly, putting up his hands in defense. “ I know that you don’t listen to country music and neither do I, but, there’s this song by this singer Kane Brown and it’s called ‘Heaven’ and it’s a beautiful song!” 

Korra raised an eyebrow at him, still highly confused about his question, still have no idea where this conversation was going at this point, “what is the song about Bolin?” 

Bolin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat before he explained it to her, “basically he talks about heaven and how everyone is so excited about going there because it’s supposed to be really beautiful. However, if you listen closely to the song, it’s actually about his wife, about how beautiful she was even more beautiful than heaven,” he sighed as he glanced back at Opal, who was still laughing and talking to Asami. “I think I’ve found my heaven Korra, and she’s so beautiful and kind.” 

He sighed dreamily when he looked back over to Korra with and raised eyebrow, “my question for you is, ummm, do you see Asami as your heaven too?” 

Korra remembered not answering his question right away when he had asked her that, unsure at how to answer him when she was put on the spot like that. 

She remembers looking at Asami after that question, watching her as she laughed, watched when she gave Mako a giant hug when he finally showed up to the hangout. She had always told Asami that she had a beautiful laugh, always telling her how beautiful her smile was and how it would be always cute watching her talking in her sleep. She would always tell her that she had a lovely demeanor, always telling her at how thankful she was when Asami had taken care of Korra when she was sick a few months ago.  
Korra blinked out of her thoughts at the soft sighing of Asami next to her. She looked down to see if she had woken up and smiled when she saw rear her eyes were still closed. 

She has to be honest with herself, before Bolin’s question last night, she had never really thought about heaven much or what it would possibly look like after they had all passed on. Bolin even played the song for her so she could get a better understanding to what he meant when he said that Opal was his heaven. 

“Korra.”

Korra looked down to see Asami looking at her with loving and adoring eyes, smiling at her as she snuggling up closer to her. 

“Yes Asami?” 

“I love you,” Asami whispered before going back to sleep, “so damn much.” 

Korra gasped when everything had dawned on her at that moment just now, everything to what Bolin had said was true, everything to what he talked about Opal and how he explained the song to her was also true! She finally understood what Bolin was trying to tell her this whole time! 

Korra bit her lower lip as she kissed the top of Asami’s head, smiling down at her, “I love you too, my beautiful heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeee leave me a review if you had loved my work!!


End file.
